Through the portrait our souls collide
by firedreams
Summary: IT's my first fanfiction, its quite funny and about Lily and James and Hermione and Draco


Lily walked down the stairs that led to the common room, she was wearing a blue tinted satin dress that reached the floor, her hair had been curled into light ringlets and her eyes sparkled when she smiled.

"You.... Look .... Amazing" James remarked, her face showed his surprise.

Lily smiled. Her last year at Hogwarts and she was dating the most popular Qudditch player the school had seen so far, life was going great, she hadn't been so happy, ever.

"He's right you know, you look fantastic" Sirius added. Both Sirius and James were dressed in black tuxes with blood red roses pinned to their pockets. Everyone was dressed in muggle clothing (non-robes) as it was their prom night and the headmaster had requested it to be just like a muggle high school dance.

"Why thankyou boys" Lily replied in an old american accent she had heard of her sister, Petunia's radio

.

Linking arms with them both she let herself be escorted out of the portrait hole.

Suddenly her head started spinning, the room went into a blur, then everything turned black. Lily's insides churned and she wanted to scream, her head felt like it was being crushed and her soul felt as though it had been peirced and cut into a thousand pieces.

Lily woke up

She was having her usual nighmare, she had been having it ever since she had been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was always the same dream, she was always going out with James Potter and it was always her prom night.

She was leaving this year, she was leaving all her friends to go to study Ancient Egyptian Witchcraft in Egypt, all she needed to do was pass her N.E.W.Ts with merit.

It'd be a synch she thought, she had been revising for 2 whole years.

Lily sat up in bed and hugged her knees, she did a silent prayer and looked at her watch. 7:00am, wow early for me, she thought. Lessons didn't start till 10am when you were Head Girl or Boy.

She walked out of her HG room and sat down in the middle of the common room, checking that Head Boy wasn't around, James Potter, she crossed her legs and started her Yoga and lost track of time.

"Wow, new move I ain't seen that'n before" Lily looked up, sure enough there was James, Oh no she thought, that's all I need, the guy I've had a crush on for like, ever! Has seen me practise a new Yoga move.

"Does it hurt?"

"What hurt?"

"Doing that yogurt thing. Twisting your body into weird.....yet fascinating postions like that"

"It's yoga not yogurt and no it doesn't. if you do it correctly that is"

"Oh ok, who taught you?"

"A friend from my old muggle school"

"Oh ok"

The conversation ended because Lily had walked out of the room to get changed in her bedroom.

Lilys first lesson was DADA with a teacher called Cassindra Loopine. She wasn't very good in Lily's opinion, so Lily chatted with her best friend Tally all lesson.

"My gosh Tal, he walked in on me doing Yoga this morning"

"Who did?" Tally was quite short with mahogony coloured hair, her eyes were blue, she wasn't exactly pretty but she wasn't ugly either.

"Who do you think?"

"Potter?"

"Captain Obvious to the rescue!"

"Oh.....what did he say?"

Lily told her best friend the whole conversation until the bell went for Herbology.

"See you in potions Lily" Tally walked in the oposite direction to Divination.

"Heyya Yoga girly" James was walking towards Lily with a cheesey grin on his face.

"Hey Potter"

"Whats with the Potter name all of a sudden"

"I've always called you Potter"

"Not in your sleep you don't" James grinned even more.

"What are you on about?"

"I've heard you in your sleep, its 'oh James I love you, I always have done' It's so funny"

Lily couldn't take it anymore, she had already gone as red as a beetroot, she stormed off, tears streaming down her face.

"WAIT LILY, NO! I WAS ONLY JOKING!" James ran after her.

"You annoying idiotic pig, just leave me alone"

"You better just leave her to boil over" Sirius had joined James

"Ok, but I didn't mean to upset her, it was only a joke"

James and Sirius carried on off in the opposite direction to Herbology.

"Oh Harry. I'm sorry I didn't mean to, its just that Draco asked me first" Hermione was speed walking to try and catch up with Harry, her best friend.

"But its Malfoy! That hater of all muggle-borns he will hurt you, I won't"

"I love him Harry! Nothing can change that"

Hermione had just said yes to go out on a date with Draco Malfoy just minutes before Harry had asked her out.

Normally a girl in her position would be over the moon. But it was Hermione, she felt like she had let her best friend down.

Walking off she suddenly felt dizzy, the room went into a blur and her insides churned, her head felt like it was being crushed, everything was pitch black and her soul felt like it had been peirced and cut into a thousand pieces.

Then she woke up. This dream was reocurring, every night. Hermione just put it down to the stess of being HG, it was a tough role to play.

She looked at her Rollex watch, '6:00am, wow im early' she thought. Being HG mean't she didn't have to start lessons till 10am.

Hermione walked into the common room she shared with HB, Draco Malfoy, she picked up a book and sat down on a bean bag next to the fire.

Time passed quickly and it wasn't long till the HB's bedroom door clicked and Malfoy walked out.

"What is that?!?" Hermione laughed pointing to a small fluffy pink, thing, in Draco's hands.

"It's a toy I found, erm, in the, erm, corridor yesterday"

"Right ok, whatever you say" Hermione went back to reading her book

"Wannagooutwithmesometime? I mean um if you want to that is, you prbably have much better things to do"

Hermione dropped the book she was reading.

"Yeah sure, she said, I'd be delighted" Hermione was over the moon, the boy she had liked for over 2 years had asked her out on a date. She smiled as she picked up her book.

Grinning Draco went back inside his room to get changed for lessons.

Lily didn't show up for any of her lessons for the rest of the day and locked herself in her room when James came in after tea.

"I'm sorry Lily I was joking, I didn't know I'd upset you, I know you don't like me in that way"

"Go away, you don't know anything"

"Please come out, I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you"

The lock on Lily's door clicked and it slowly opened to reveal a tear-stained face.

"How are you going to do that?" sobbed Lily.

"Lily Evans will you go out with me?"

Lily put on an awkward face.

"That's how your gonna make it up to me?"

"Ummm I was gonna but now im thinking it was a bad idea"

"I'll think about it"

"Oh ok" James looked midly surprised.

Lily closed the dorr, walked over to her bed and collapsed on it. She immediately started writing a letter to her best muggle friend Neave.

_Dear Neave,_

_How are you? I haven't wrote to you in ages because I've just been so busy. Being HG is really hard work._

_I really miss you, I wish you were here._

_Remember I was telling you about James._

_He has just asked me out._

_WOW!!!!!!!!. I said I'd think about it, I don't want to sound to keen._

_You have got to write back._

_Love_

_Lily xxxxxxxx_

She got up and went to her window, leaning out of it she put her hand to her mouth and whistled.

Out of the darkness a snowy white owl glided towards her.

"Hello Lullaby" The owl pecked affectionatly at her fingers.

"You know where to go" The owl took off and Lily got changed for bed.

Hermione felt as though she could burst with happiness.

"Harry Harry wait up" Hermione ran towards Harry.

"Hey Hermione" Harry looked at her with a smile.

"Actually, you know, it doesn't matter, um, well yeah, er bye" And with that she turned around and walked off. Puzzled Harry started walking back to his common room.

"Hey Hermione" Hermione looked round, Draco was walking up to her.

"hey Draco how are you?"

"Not to bad actually. You?"

"I'm ok"

"You told Harry yet?"

"Harry what?"

"That we are going out?" Draco smiled.

"We're not exactly going out" Hermione pointed out as she carried on walking to her lesson.

"Erm, yeah, I know, well um, see ya next HB/HG meeting them"

"Ok buhbye Draco"

"Bye"

As she walked away Hermione felt a sharp pain near her heart, but it wasn't her heart, and she couldn't quite place it.

The sun shone through Lily's bedroom window. It was a Saturday and there was a trip to Hogsmeade.

Lily looked at her watch 9:30am,

'AAAAAHHHHHHHH im late' she thought, she grabbed her wand and performed a simple apearance spell.

She had a long deep blue skirt on and a purple halter neck top, her hair was twisted into a scruffy bun and she had ligh pink lipstick on. Feeling rejuvanated she held her head up high and walked out of her room.

James was sitting on a bean bag next to the fire, listening to his music.

"Hey James"

"Hey Lily you thought about it yet?"

"Yeah, I have"

"And........"

"And I have decided I will spend the day with you and see if I like you enough to go out with you"

"Well, if that's what you want"

"It is"

"Well ok, we had better go the horseless carriges leave in 10 minutes"

"Ok, and they are not Horseless, the horses are just invisible"

"What ever you say Lily" James rolled his eyes.

They both walked out to the 'horseless' carriges and got into the same on along with Sirius and snivilling Peter Pettigrew

The day went quite well in Hermione's opinion, she had only received 3 pieces of homework and they didn't need to be in for another 2 weeks.

She went to bed quite early only to be awakened by a knock at her door.

"Hermione it's me and Harry" Ron whispered.

"Come out will you!"

"Yeah, we have something to show you" Draco's voice joined her two best friend's.

"Hang on a minute" the door lock clicked and Hermione walked out of her room into the blinding light of the common room.

"What do you want?" Hermione blinked at the light.

"We want to show you and Harry something" Ron sounded very excited.

"I'm coming aswell" Draco added from behind Harry and Ron.

"Lumos" Everyone lit up their wands as Harry opened the door to the corridor and Ron turned off the light in the common room.

"Follow me" Ron took lead with Harry behind him, then Hermione, and then finally Draco.

They tip toed silently through the candle lit corridors and up the sleeping staircases.

Finally they came to an old pine door.

"I don't know if what I saw was just my imagination but it seemed real enough" Ron explained. "I want you to see for yourselves"

Hermione nodded to show she understood and Harry opened the door.

A huge portrait towered over the teenagers.

Harry and Hermione gasped.

The portrait had two halves. In one halve was Hermione and in the other was none other than Lily Potter, Harry's mother, in her teenage years.

They both looked afraid, and Harry looked in pain to see his mother.

Below the portrait on a plaque were the words:

_As souls collide the voice will be unleashed_

It was cold at Hogsmeade. There was a touch of frost on the shop windows and a blustry wind engulfed the wizarding town.

Lily was glad she had bought her coat with her and found it funny to watch James shiver as he had forgotten his own coat.

"Do you want to go get a b-b-b-butter b-b-beer" James stammered.

"Yeah ok, at least it will be warm in there, I wonder how old Tal is doing" Lily took lead and walked towards the tavern.

"Hello Tal"

"Oh, hello Lily, James" Tal didn't like James much, he was too much of a typical teenage lad in her opinion.

"We'll have 2 butterbeers please Tal"

"Coming up just go find somewhere to sit an I'll fing you"

Lily and James went to sit by Remus and Sirius by the window in the corner. They talked about the usual then Sirius got up.

"I'm going for a bit of fresh air, would you care to join me Lily?" James gave Sirius a warning look then whispered

"Tell her about that prtrait and I'll practise the Ada-Kedava curse on you"

It had calmed down outside so the two friends walked around abit.

"Lily, James doesn't want me to tell you this but I feel like I have to"

Lily's face showed she was very interested.

"Go on" she prompted

"Well" Sirius starting wringing his hands together.

"Me and James came across this portrait in a room the other day of the 5th floor corridor"

Sirius looked at Lily with a look of urgency in his eyes.

"Lily the portrait was of you, and another girl called Hermione.


End file.
